Born Of The Grave
by Katerine Tepes
Summary: Ever wonder what happened before Bones, and Cat? Here's what I think is what is Bones' family. his mother, father, and siblings. pairings OC/OC Bones/Cat Annette/OC Vlad/OC lemons to come. suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

_**I Do Not Own Night Huntress Series**_

**_Prologue_**

It was a dark kind of night the kind that I really like to be out in. It was pitch black out, the only light came from the street lights that hung up over me. If there were no street lights a normal person wouldn't be able to see their hand in front of their face. But unlike everyone else I'm not a normal person, I'm a creature of what they call a vampire I can see in the pitch dark. I have lightening fast speed superhuman strength, and just like all vampires I have the power to read minds. I'm pyrokentic, and I can control weather as well as nature. I live with a vampire by the name of Mikeial, he is my mate, my one true love, my husband both under vampire law and human law.

We have been married for four hundred years. Throughout those four hundred years we've had quite a number of children. My name is Katrina Lizbeth Russell. I'm the daughter of Count Vlad Tepesh, and his long forgotten wife Countess Areulla Tepesh. My husband was turned by a very ancient vampiress named Pandora. Our eldest son is Chrispin Phillip Arthur Russell. Many years ago I was forced to take a deal, so I had to change my name to Katrina, I was born Katerine Nichol Tepesh I have never forgotten it.

My father and mother were asleep one night when I was three months old, I was taken from my crib in their bedchamber. I was always told of who my father was by the woman who raised me Marina, Marina told me that my mother was killed many years ago and that she was my only remaining kin. When I reached the age of sixteen Marina told me what I was and that my mother and father were as well. She told me that all vampires were evil and so was I beings I was the product of two vampires.

Marina told me that I had to kill my kind to make up for being the product of evil. On that night I hunted my first vampire. He was shocked that one of his own kind had killed him.  
>Since that night I have gone out every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday to hunt vampires in clubs and bars. Vampires there were there to feed on humans. I can tell who was a vampire and wasn't, vampires give off this electrical power when I felt those I went after them.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1**_

I don't believe this of all things to worry about this has got to be the worst. This is just ridiculous. Here I am waiting for something to pick me up but there is nothing here. My name is Katerine, but I prefer everyone call me Kat. I have long violet ringlets cascading down my back, and yes violet is my natural hair color. I have shy sky blue eyes hidden underneath light violet lashes, an hour glass shaped figure, a tiny waist line, everyone who I come in contact with swears I'm the most beautiful things they've seen. I have pale laminating milky white skin, that's to perfect to be human.

Beings I was born a vampire I'm what you would call a pure blood, and because of that my heart beats, not much but enough. I have all the strengths that a vampire has and none of their weaknesses except one, the need to feed on human blood. When I turned sixteen the woman who raised me told me what I was. What a birthday present, Huh? Anyway I did as much research as I could about my kind, mainly how to kill them. The answer I found out from personal experience, silver blade twisted through the heart, or decapitation. Sunlight no way, garlic not a chance, wooden stake yea right, if you want them to laugh at you.

So now you know all about me and why I'm here. Wait I feel something, I feel power and a lot of it, this one is a master. I scan the room sending my senses out; there at the shadowed booth in the back corner. I order another drink and walk over to him. "hi I'm Kat." I said to the vampire master. He looked up at me and smiled. "Hi I'm Blade." The vampire introduced himself. There was something about him, something that didn't scream dangerous or deadly in any way. It's hard to explain. He looked me up and down admiring what he saw. "Won't you sit with me?" He asked, "I love to be in the company of a beautiful lady, especially one as beautiful as you, Kat." Blade finally ended his sentence.

I sat down everything screaming in me that I know him. As he started to talk to me pains in my head started like needles being pushed through my brain. I didn't let it show though. We sat and talked for hours like we were old friends that were getting reacquainted. There was still something about him that felt like I should know him. I didn't know what to make of all this. "I have to go home now." I finally said my voice filled with reluctance. I was trying to lead him out of the club and somewhere where no one would see the body after I killed him, hey I still had a job to do.  
>"I'll walk you out." Blade said to me. I gave him my sweetest, nicest, most innocent smile, one that I have mastered over the years.<p>

"Thank you." I replied. We walked out the door together arms interlocked with each other. He politely and gracefully led me out of the bar. We walked out of the club and into the parking lot, "so where's your car?" I asked my hand running sensually down his arm. "All I have is my bike." Blade stated as he pointed to a Kawashi ninja. I sighed in order for me to kill him I'd have to take my car. Normally when I get picked up by a vampire we left in his car so that away I could take him by surprise and shove a silver blade through his heart and twist simple as that.

"Well we could take my car, but don't laugh at it." I said, I started to hand him the keys, "you wanna drive?" I asked, he nodded his head we got into my car and he drove off. He stopped at a secluded place I was looking around making sure no one would see this because technically it was murder. Just as I turned back around his fist connected with the side of my head. Everything was pitch black.

When I awoke which I would have thought would have been several minutes latter it was pitch dark out in the room I was in. I didn't need any light to see, "Who are you, who do you work for?" A man's voice came out of the distance.  
>"My name is Kat and I work for no one." I answered him. By the look on his face he didn't believe me. But I was telling the truth, he came closer any closer and he could kiss me. In a way it made me uncomfortable, but it also made me want him more. He had me chained to a wall, by the fell of it it was a cave wall. "I don't believe you, I can smell the scent of a vampire in you, Who do you work for?" He asked me yet again, but this time he slapped me for affect, his eyes no longer their hazel color, but glowing emerald green.<p>

"I told you I don't work for anyone. The reason you smell vampire in me is because that's what I am." I almost yelled at him the reason why. "That can't be your heartbeats." Blade said to me. I gave a wicked smile. "Yes my heart beats; because I was born a vampire my father and mother are two of the oldest vampires." I said._ Dammit Kat Why did you just say that? That's personal he don't need to know who your parents are._ I mentally yelled at myself.  
>"Tell me who are you mother and father?" Blade asked of me. I looked at him and then around the room trying to ignore his question, "come on luv haven't got all night." Blade said.<p>

I returned my gaze to his letting my emerald green eyes shine forth. Perhaps if I showed him my eyes I wouldn't have to tell him my father's name. He started at me surprisingly, "that can't be there has never been a vampire born only changed." He said in awe. I toned down my eyes, "tell me who is you father and mother?" He demanded of me yet again. I continued to stare at him, "come on luv like I said haven't got all night." He added. I tried to ignore his question but his eyes remained on mine.

"Vlad Tepesh, aka Vlad the Impaler is my father." I finally answered him. Somewhat proud, yet hurt as well, they got rid of me when I was born. "I know Vlad Tepesh, and his wife Areulla, they never spoke of having a daughter." Blade said. He pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number, "wait a minute Kitten while we check on your lineage." He said. As he put the phone to his ear, "Hey Tepesh how are ya doing? How's Areulla? That's great….Listen I have a young girl chained up here she says she's you daughter." There was a pause, "Oh okay, she says her name is Kat." In the background I could hear a woman screaming, "okay I'll bring her by." He hung up the phone and unchained me, "we're going to meet your parents." Blade said. I jumped off the rock he had me on an evil smile tugging my lips.  
>"Good I've been hunting for them." I answered back.<p>

We started to the mouth of the cave when we both heard something. We looked at each other and I rolled over to get my one and only weapon, my wicked looking silver dagger. Blade tossed me a few silver knives, I tucked them in my belt loops. We continued to walk to the mouth of the cave. I saw a flash of green eyes and got my dagger ready. I walked closer and he tried to attack me but I was ready I twisted my daggers in his heart and pulled out one of my knives that Blade tossed me. Another vampire came up to me, I kicked his legs out from under him when he landed I was there with a silver blade twisted through his heard.

I looked behind me Blade was fighting two vampires with a third sneaking up behind him. I ran over and jumped over Blade and the two vampires he was fighting, I flipped and kicked the bastard he landed on the cave floor with me on top of him one leg on each of his sides his arms pinned beneath me. I plunged my knife in his heart and twisted it for good measure. I stood up off of the withering corpse. Blade looked behind him at me for a fraction of a second and smiled, then finished the two he was fighting. I looked around between Blade and I we defeated everyone one of them. Blade looked at the dagger, and knife in my hand, then the knives in my belt loops I looked down, "I'll make a deal with you. If I beat you in a fair fight you release me, you beat me you can do whatever with me." I mentioned to him. He gave me a look.

"Are you sure about that Kitten? Your good I'll admit, but good enough for a master like me." Blade said to me, "If I beat you in a fair fight then I'll train you to fight better than you do now, but you have to go on jobs with me." I gave him a questioning look, "I'm a hit man, A hired gun you could say." He added seeing the look on my face. That explained the weapons. I thought to myself. "Alright either way I'll win; I'll get trained better than what I've taught myself, and I'll get to kill the evil of our kind." I answered him. He gave me an evil smile. "Ready?" He asked. Was he serious here now? No way. He came at me to hit me but I ducked his hit. When I looked at him he was there trying to kick me. I back flipped and landed on the wall and stayed there for a few minutes, "How did you do that?" Blade asked of me. I smiled wickedly.

"Pure blood remember I can do things that others can't." I replied. He smiled at me. "If I didn't know any better Kitten I'd say you were up there because this one fight you might not win." He said to me. I smiled evilly and kicked myself off of the wall and toward him. I knocked him off his feet about to plunge a steel blade in him when he flipped me over. "Never fall for tricks like that Kitten, number one rule of fighting; fight dirty, you have strength you have speed use them." He said. I knew what he was saying was a training thing. "Anything else you would like to tell me?" I asked. Blade stood up. "If I teach you everything I know you'll be able to master all the evil of our kind." Blade said. I scoffed.

"All our kind is evil." I retorted. He shook his head. "No Kitten not all our kind is evil." He said, "Most of us just take a few drops when we feed. Not enough to even weakening them." Blade said. I started at him strangely if that was true than everything I was told growing up was a lie. I'll sort out this information latter when I wasn't around this vampire. Blade took my moment of distraction at this information as an opportune moment. He had me on the cave floor with a steel blade in my heart.

"Ow." I said, "Knife in the heart really does hurt." I added. He pulled the knife out of my chest, "now kindly get off of me." I demanded. He got off of me and helped me up. I stood there and looked at Blade. "I won Kitten so that means I'm going to train you and you have to go on jobs with me." Blade said, "We'll start tomorrow. Go home and get some rest." Blade finished his sentence. I looked down at the cave floor, "what's the matter Kitten?" I looked up at him.  
>"Nothing." I answered, "Where's my car?" I asked. Blade looked at me funny like. "It's down the road a little ways, why with you speed you, could be home in no time." Blade answered. I looked back down at the cave floor, Blade handed me my keys I took them and ran off out of the cave, "Be here at dusk tomorrow." Blade called out. I held out my hand to show I heard him. I got into my car and just sat there. <em>Home<em> the word rang in my head. If only I had a home. I thought to myself.

I started my car and took off toward town. I stopped at a wal-mart supercenter they're open twenty four hours a day seven days a week. I stopped my car and went inside the store to grab someone for a quick bit to eat. I led the man out of the store and in a back corner I sensually bit into his neck, I drank alittle. Then green eyed him and tell him to go home and stay there. I walked back to my car and went to lay down, when I saw him. How did he get in my car. "What are you doing here?" I asked of him. He smiled softly. "Just thought I would see what you were up to." He said. "Look I'm fine I had to stop and get a quick bit to eat, now I'm on my home okay." I said to him. The man gave a deeper smile. "Who are you kidding Kitten, you don't have a home to go to do you, that's why you were going to lay on the seat for some sleep. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. I looked down at the steering wheel ashamed that he had learned this news.

"Because it's my problem, I've been out on my own since I was sixteen, the woman who raised me told me what I was then, and kicked me out. She didn't want to stay under the same roof as a pure blooded vampire she said that she was afraid for own life. I couldn't get a job so I just made due, no one seemed to care when I would ask for help, rather it be a shelter, or a spare room, so I just slept in my car and killed out kind." I answered. Blade shook his head slowly.

"Kitten you could have told me before you left the cave. I have more than enough money to put you up somewhere, somewhere where you'll be safe. Come one tell me what is one of the things you've always wanted that you couldn't have." Blade said to me I looked up at him and then looked away ashamed to admit it. "I have always wanted to meet my parents and find out why they didn't raise me. I have always wanted to be part of a family, one that is loving and caring." I said and pink tears stained my cheeks, "growing up I saw all these kids with parents who love them, and care for them, all the while I knew that mine didn't care, or love me, if they did I would have been raised by them and not the woman that raised me, the woman that raised me made me her slave until I reached the age of sixteen, she told me what I was, and if I wanted to remain in her house then I would start sleeping with men for money.

"I refused so she hit me and told me that she wanted me out of her house claiming to me that the reason was because she was scared for her life, I knew better, I could read her mind she wanted me to lie on my back and entertain some of her gentlemen friends and give her the money for it." I went on saying the whole time looking out at the sky. I never said that to anyone, why is it that I can talk to him about it? I still had pink tears streaming down my cheeks. In a flash Blade had switched places with me and I was in the passenger seat. He started the engine to my car and we left the Wal-mart parking lot, "where are you taking me?" I asked. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Back to the cave, you are in no condition to be alone to night. In the morning at a decent hour you and I will go apartment hunting so you'll have a place to call home, or would you like me to buy you a home, take your pick I can do either." Blade answered my question and there was no pity in his voice or his eyes, there was sympathy. Caring in fact, something that I thought I would never hear from anyone. "You don't have to do that Blade, we just met, I'm twenty two now, I've learned to survive on my own, and without a home, you don't have to put your credit on line for me." I said to him. Blade stopped the car at the stop light and looked at me.

"It has nothing to do with my credit Kitten, I can pay for a apartment for you three years or more in advance, or I can buy you a house when there will be no mortgage payments." Blade said his eyes on me. They were caring yet horrified by my story, the story of my life, "don't decide tonight Kitten, when we get back to the cave I want you to sleep on the bed in the back of the cave, I'll sleep on the couch." Blade added. I looked at him. He was the first one to show kindness, and I had tried to kill him earlier.

"Blade, you're right I'm in no condition to be alone tonight, and it is your cave, please you can sleep on the bed, even if it's with me." I said to him, "but don't expect anything more than that." I added. Blade gave a weak smile. "I wouldn't dream of it Kitten." Blade said. He stopped a few miles away from the cave and we got out and went to the cave. He showed me to the bed and I laid on it it was so soft, like a cloud, something that I have never before been on. He tossed me on of his shirts knowing that it would be long enough for me to sleep in. I put it on and laid down under the blankets, Blade changed and he tow laid down next to me.

"Blade." I whispered. I could feel him smile at me as he lay beside me, "thank you so much. You're the first person who has actually cared about my life, about me." I said to him. Blade kissed my brow. "You're welcome Kitten." Blade said and then laid his head on the pillow, "good night, sleep well." He added. I gave a half smile. "Good night." I sighed and I was out.

I awoke the next morning I didn't know what time it was or anything but I knew that that was the best sleep of my life, I didn't know that a bed could feel so soft, so inviting. I sat up expecting to see Blade beside me but he wasn't. I put my clothes on from last night and went out of that room. Blade wasn't in the other one either. Hmm, well I'll just here on the couch and wait for him. I thought to myself. I sat down and waited. Eventually a figure came in the entrance; it didn't feel like Blade, I grabbed my silver dagger to be prepared.

I didn't know what his gifts were so all I could do was be prepared. I slide behind a cave wall and waited for him to come closer so that I could see who it was. He came closer and it was someone I didn't know I waited until he turned around so that I could be behind him and have the element of surprise. I ran up to him and tackled him, I pressed my dagger into his back enough for him to feel it, "make one fucking twitch and I will ram this silver dagger in you heart and kill you, now who are you?" I asked. He tried to turn around.

"My name is Bryan I'm a friend of Blade's he asked me to met him here, though he didn't say you would be here." The vampire answered. "I don't believe you so we're going to stay like this until Blade comes back to conform this." I growled at him, "and if he isn't back by nightfall, then you'll be meeting you demon brothers in hell." I added. That made him gulp he was silently praying that Blade would return soon. Twenty minutes latter and I could feel Blade walking on to the scene but I didn't let the vampire up. "What is going on here? Kitten what are you doing?" Blade asked. I looked up at him. "He scnuk in here and I pinned him down, he says he's a friend of yours and I told him we'll wait and see when you come back. I also told him if you weren't back by nightfall then he would join his fellow demon brothers in hell." I answered Blade's question. Blade started to laugh. He bent down to where the vampire's face was in the dirt.

"Hey Bryan still think that a woman can't beat your arse?" Blade asked. I looked down at the vampire, "Kitten you can let him go he speaks the truth, he's my good friend Bryan, I asked him to come here, I was hoping to be back before he got here." Blade added. I got up off the vampire he got up and shook himself off, "Bryan this is Kater….I mean Kat, Kitten this is my best friend Bryan." Blade made the introductions, I sheathed my dagger back in the hoister. "I'm sorry for my actions, please forgive me." I said softly, thinking that possibly Blade might be mad at me for doing this to his best friend.

"It's quite alright Kat; I would have done the same if I were you. You didn't know me from Adam, and you thought I was someone that would hurt you." Bryan said. I gave a weak smile. Blade on the other hand laughed I was shocked to see him laugh at the scene he had walked in on. I started to laugh at what that must have looked liked when he walked in and saw this scene.

"Bryan I asked you here to help me. I told Kat's parents that I'd bring her to them, but could you go to them and ask them if I could have sometime before I bring to them, I'm trying to train her what I know." Blade asked. Bryan looked at Kat. "Who are you're parents Kat?" Bryan asked. I stood there it hurt to say who they were, that I didn't know them, but I had to. Just as I was about to answer however, Blade answered instead. "Her father is Count Vlad Tepesh, her mother Countess Areulla Tepesh." Blade answered, "it's kind of a sore subject right now." Blade whispered. Bryan nodded his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Two months latter and I had learned everything from Blade, how to fight, a more effective way to get a vampire alone, true to his word he got me a apartment, a nice one to. He bought me furniture, and appliances, anything that I could have wanted. It was almost like we were dating or something. Right now I'm in my apartment trying to get ready for a job; he told me that dressing sexual to lore a vampire is more effective, a male vampire couldn't resist. So I was in my bedroom putting on my slut gear. Blade gave me a necklace that had a secret button on it that if I were in trouble then he would come, all I had to do was press the button, the signal went only to his beeper. His best friend Bryan went to my parents home where ever that was and told them that Blade would bring to them, but he wanted a little more time with me, that we had made out a deal. They agreed to give him until the end of the year. Which was five months away, I was surprised. I curled my hair and put my high heel boots on that Blade had made for me, the heel was solid silver with black paint on them, the top of them going to my thigh, I stood in front of the mirror and looked at myself. _Wow, I never would have thought that this would be possible. I must admit I look gorgeous. _I thought to myself. I walked out of the apartment locking the door behind me and walked downstairs to my ancient SUV and climbed in. I started the engine and took off. Blade has been trying to talk me into letting him buy me a new car, but I couldn't let him, a apartment and furniture, and appliances were more than enough. Our target tonight would be at a pub known as Immortal Bite, apparently a vampiric bar for vampires and humans. Blade gave me driving directions and I made it there, parked my car and walked in to the bar. Wow this was amazing not only were there vampires here but ghouls as well it had a crimson blood red colored theme, it was gorgeous really it was. My target is some vampire named Mikeial. He's tall and has hazel eyes with the emerald green tint to them. Well built and muscular. I order a drink and sat at a table at the far end of the bar keeping my eyes opened. "Hi I'm Mikeial mind if I join you?" a man's voice said to me. I smiled, score.  
>"Hi I'm Kat and su…" I started and then stopped when I looked up and saw Blade standing there, "what are you doing, Mikeial will be here any minute you don't want to scare him away do you?" I asked. Blade sat down.<br>"I am Mikeial, Blade is the name I chose when I awoke as a vampire, my true name is Mikeial Arthur Russell." Blade said to me. I looked at him surprised.  
>"What, why did you do this?" I asked him. He smiled at me.<br>"I thought that you could use a night off of hunting, and go to a pub just to relax and have a good time. I knew that if I came out and asked you to go out with me here that you would say no, so I made this up. Forgive me Kitten, but I thought that a nice relaxing night out would be good for you, and me." Blade explained. I couldn't believe it. Of all things for him to pull. I gave a weak smile.  
>"You're right I do need a night off. It would be nice just to relax and hang out." I said to him, "thank you Blade, for everything." I added, "you've been really good to me is there anyway that I could make it up to you?" I asked. Blade sat there.<br>"A dance if you wouldn't mind." Blade said to me. I smiled at him. He got up and offered his hand for mine. I gave all to willingly. He walked me to the dance floor and it was a slow dance, "you look beautiful Kitten, but I told you that you didn't have to wear your slut gear." He added. I smiled weakly.  
>"I know but I thought that if I did I would have had a better chance at luring Mikeial out of here." I replied to him, "how was I suppose to know that this was a trick." I added smiling. I must admit that Blade and I have hit it off. Since the first night we meet. It's been great, my first friend and we actually do have something in common. We both hunt vampires, we're both vampires, and I must admit Blade was handsome, his features were incredible everything well defined. I might have to admit that he might have my heart, even though I know that I won't have his, he's probably married to some hot thing, "Blade can I ask you something?" I asked. Before my heart went to far I must know if he's married. Blade nodded his head saying ask away, "Blade are you married?" I asked. Blade bent back to look at me.<br>"No Kitten, I'm not married, never have been, and probably never will be, I just ain't found the right girl you know, even though I think that that might have changed." Blade answered. I looked at him strangely, "I feel something for you Kitten, I'm not sure what it is but I do, I never felt this way about anyone before." Blade said. I smiled at what he just said, "if my heart still beated then I would feel it beat a mile a minute every time I see you, you're beautiful, your smart, your brave, I don't what this feeling is but I like having it when I see you." Blade said. My smile got even bigger.  
>"Blade if I didn't any better I would say that what you just described was that you have fallen in love." I said softly to him. He smiled at me.<br>"I think so also. But I wasn't sure." Blade said. He looked at me closer and I leaned up and kissed him full on the lips, passionately. It was amazing my first real kiss and it was incredible. Evidently we had stopped moving and were told to get off the dance floor. Blade took me over to the table and sat us down next to each other, we continued the kiss. When all of a sudden Blade stopped kissing me, "Kitten, I don't want to force you into anything, I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to but needless to say I want you." He didn't give me a chance to respond because he continued to kiss me passionately it was better than the first.  
>"Well as I don't live and breathe. Katerine it's nice to see you again." A voice said out of no where. We broke apart and the woman standing there was the woman that raised me and wanted me to lie on my back for her, "finally found out what your good for huh? Lying on your back and getting paid for it." She added. I looked at her and then to Blade.<br>"Marnia this is Blade, Blade this is Marnia the woman that raised me." I introduced them. Marnia sat her self down across from us.  
>"Nice to meet you Blade, so has our little Katerine told you that she's still a virgin? If you want a real woman than come to me." Marnia said to Blade I looked down ashamed of what was just said, because I knew that if Marnia want to then Blade would be hers.<br>"Nice to meet you as well Marnia, and I prefer Kat to you, she's far prettier and as for the insult you just gave her you should know that she's not lying on her back for money. I'm her boyfriend, and we're working together on a case." Blade said to her. I looked at him shocked. He chose me over her. No one has ever done that before. Marnia didn't know what to think of this.  
>"Really, I'm surprised that she's able to get a boyfriend, I mean after all, she's not to pretty, not that experienced with men, and she's nothing but the product of two vampires." Marnia said. I sat there I couldn't believe this, why did this bitch have to ruin my life? I wish that a hole would open up and take me away. Blade leaned closer to her well as close as he could with the table being in the way.<br>"Marnia you don't know that first thing about Kat. She is beautiful, the most beautiful young woman I've ever met, I could care less that she doesn't have experience with men, cause for now on all she needs is me with her, and I'll be beside her until she orders me away. I knew that she's the product of two vampires, two vampires that love each other deeply, two vampires that had every intention to raise their daughter, until the night when she was three months old and was kidnapped from her crib. Now if you can't say anything nice then don't say anything at all and leave us be." Blade said his voice calm his eyes blazing emerald green. I couldn't believe it. Blade was standing up for me, and he said that my parents had every intention of raising me until the night I was kidnapped. How could that have been? I sat there and waited for what Marnia would say next. She looked at the pub and then looked at Blade.  
>"Well Katerine don't you think that when you started dating this vampire that you should have brought him home for me to met him? I mean after all I'm the one that raised you." Marnia said. I looked at her.<br>"Yea you raised me until I was sixteen then you kicked me out because I wouldn't entertain you friends. You didn't have a right to know that I was dating Blade." I said to her, "you didn't have a right to know if I was going to date anyone in my life. Now if you would be so kind and leave us be we would like to get back to our night." I added. She gapped at me.  
>"Well Katerine I'm glad that you have acquired courage, in abundants obviously. But I know where you come from and I know what you have done, does you boyfriend here know?" Marnia asked. I looked down at her and knew that she was talking about me killing vampires.<br>"Yes, he knows, he does it as well. Now if you don't leave us be I'll have to kill you." I said. Blade looked shocked at the last thing I said. Marnia just laughed.  
>"Katerine, you couldn't kill a fly." She said. That's it I'm pissed off now.<br>"Alright Marnia let's take this outside." I said. Because from what Blade told me then this bar was a all-truce bar. Marnia got up and headed outside. I got up and did the same thing Blade beside me. We walked out into the parking lot and close to my car, "alright Marnia you got a weapon or could you handle hand to hand?" I asked her. Blade was standing beside me.  
>"Hand to hand you little bitch. You have done nothing but ruined my life." Marnia said. How yea right, she's the one that ruined my life. I got ready to fight her but all she did was side to side. I started to charge her, she wasn't a master vampire so I could kill her with no problem, especially in my boots. I charged her and knocked her to the ground and started to pound on her, first I wanted to let off a little steam from her. Then when I cracked her head against the asphalt she was dazed but not dead. I stood up and rammed by heel into her chest and twisted. She started to shrivel right away, "That's for ruining my life." I added then Blade and I walked to the car to salvage what was left of our evening. I let him drive to my apartment. He was just going to drop me off but I asked him to come up and keep me company for a while. He agreed fast in answering. We walked up to my apartment and I unlocked the door and we walked in. He closed and locked the door behind him.<br>"Kitten I'm sorry for everything that happened tonight. I didn't know that she was going to be there tonight." Blade said to me apologizing fastly, possibly thinking that I was mad at him.  
>"It's not your fault Blade, I'm alright. Did you mean what you said to me on the dance floor?" I asked him thinking that it's possible that he didn't mean it.<br>"Yes I meant every word Kitten, I even meant every word I said to Marnia." He answered with out having to think about it. I smiled, If I must admit to myself than he does have my heart, and probably always will have my heart. He was a wonderful vampire he was the greatest vampire I ever meet one of the nicest that I could have found. I walked up to him and started to kiss him, passionately. Thankfully I didn't have to breathe and neither did Blade, "Kitten are you sure you want to do this, I'm willing to wait." Blade mumbled against my soft lips.  
>"Blade how did you become a vampire?" I asked him, I had to ask, it seemed like something I had to know. Blade sat back on the couch and pulled me to sit next to him.<br>"It was back almost one hundred years ago, I was a poor peasant barely surviving in the world. I made my way for place to place, working odd jobs for the rich. I was on my way to Ireland when I met a young woman travelling alone, I offered to escort her to her destination, it was dangerous for a young woman to travel alone back in those days. My mother might have been a poor whore, but she taught me manners. The young woman agreed to let me escort her. We reached Ireland and I escorted her to Dublin where she was heading. I then went and travelled from one small town to another. Five years latter I was sick, I was dying from plague. I was in a small house and had a visitor, the young woman was the woman that I escorted to Dublin, she never forgot about my good deed apparently, and told me that she could save, that she could make where I wouldn't be able to get sick, or die again. I took that choice, I ask her please save me. She leaned down and bit me, drained me, and that's the last I remember until I awoke and the only thing around me was swords, and blades, hence the new name. She was there and explained to me what I was now, what our laws were, and everything like that. She told me what the only thing was that could kill our kind. I was happy to learn about this that there was another species other than humans, and animals. She taught me everything about our kind. I taught myself how to fight when I was human, but being a vampire made my fighting better. Since then I've changed others, those that have done good deeds to me and things like that. Not long after that the vampire that changed me was murdered. I became master of my own line with that, I asked her co-master who took her line over, to please grant me my own mastership, he agreed. I have a horrible reputation for killing those of our kind that are bad or evil if you will. I came here on a job as a favor to a friend of mine, that is a human, his daughter was murdered before his very eyes by a man with glowing green eyes. So I'm trying to track him down. That is why I offered you that deal, I could use your heartbeat to lure him away from his henchmen and we can kill him. I never expected to fall in love with you though, but that's a great surprise and I'm glad that I have met you Kitten." Blade said answering my question.

Blade had spent the night with me; it was nice to sleep with someone on a bed. We haven't had sex or anything like that, I want to but I'm somewhat scared to, what if I'm not as good as the ones that he had fucked before me? Tonight how ever I'm going to let him have me all of me, so that he'll know how much he has my heart. It's been a month since he told me the story of how he became changed into a vampire, and our relationship has been strong, strong enough that I think that we were meant to be together. I agreed to help him find the vampire that killed his friend's daughter; the evil bastard would never know what happened. Tonight I'm going to a pub that has been rumored that he attends. I'm putting my slut gear on which has become a routine now. I drive to the pub or bar what ever you want to call it, so I put my car in park and walk into the bar. I order a gin and tonic and sit at the back of the bar and wait for him to arrive. Blade is here some where, just because I can't see him or feel him doesn't mean he ain't there, he is the greatest back up a young vampiress like my self could ask for. I'm keeping my eyes open and I feel a powerful vampire arrive. He sees me orders a drink and comes to my table, "are you here alone my dear?" he asked. I looked up and smiled.  
>"Unfortunately yes I am. I was here with a girlfriend of mine but she left me here when she went off with some guy she met." I answered him. He smiled and sat down.<br>"I'm Jericho, it's nice to meet you my dear pray tell what is your name?" he asked. I gave a flirtous smile.  
>"I'm Kat Russell, it's very nice to meet you Jericho, do you mind if I call you Jerry?" I replied adding a question into it. Knowing Blade he would laugh about the last name I gave considering that it was his name before he became a vampire. The vampire in front of me smiled widely.<br>"It would be a honor for you to call me Jerry my beauty. Kat must be short for Katherine?" He asked. I gave a small smile.  
>"No, just Kat, that's my name." I answered him. We talked and when my drink was gone he ordered me another. About an half hour latter we walked out of the bar and into his car. He stopped at a secluded place and tried to bite me. I let fear reek out of my pores that turns a vampire on to feed, apparently. But something's wrong I don't feel like myself, I feel hazy for some reason. I opened the car door and ran out into the woods and fell as I did that I pulled my dagger from the inside of my boots, Jericho rolled me over his fangs wanting to get closer to my throat, but I just couldn't seem to ram the silver through his heart. My arms felt very I couldn't move them I tried very hard to push the button on the necklace but couldn't bring my arms up. Just as he was about sink his fangs into my throat he was slide off of me, his fangs digging into my chest, my stomach, and my leg. Blade lifted him up and pulled his head off of his body. He threw the head in one direction the body in the other, he then ran up to me.<br>"Kitten are you alright? What happened?" Blade asked. He sat me up.  
>"Blade I can't move my arms or my legs, everything is hazy, but I just can't seem to move anything. My arms and legs feel heavy." I answered him. He looked at me eyes.<br>"Kitten your eyes are dilated. He must have drugged your drink." Blade picked me up and carried me to his vehicle and took me home. He knew that I couldn't be home alone right now. So he sat with me. After two hours I was able to move my arms and legs again.  
>"Blade how could this have happened?" I asked him. Blade laid beside me in the bed his arm around me, "he ordered me a drink in front of me, the waitress brought it to me and that was it." I said to him. Blade propped his head up on his hand and looked at me.<br>"I don't know Kitten." Blade answered me.  
>"Blade will you do something for me?" I asked. Blade kissed the top of my head.<br>"Sure name it Kitten." Blade answered. I couldn't bring my self to ask him to do it. The only thing I'd be able to do is show him. I leaned up and kissed him passionately wrapping my hands around him. He returned my kiss all to willingly, running his hands up and down me. His hands pulling off my dress and unhooking my bra, he unzips my boots and pulls them off, his hands then return to my breasts and he begins to play with them playing with my nipples I rolled over onto my back to give better access to them, never breaking the kiss. Eventually he did though, he bent his head down to engulf my nipples into his mouth there he sucked on them _Oh god this feels so good._ I thought to myself. He then transferred to the other nipple his hand moving further down to the secret place between my legs, a place that has never before been seen or touched by anyone else. His mouth left my nipple and he went lower to my secret place. I spread my legs for him there he settled himself in between my legs, and his mouth was there, his tongue invading me but oh god it felt so good. He then rolled me over so that I was on top of him, his mouth still invading me, plunging into me faster and faster god I've never felt anything like this before. But just then he stopped and moved me down. I looked down at him wondering why he stopped. He rolled me back over so that I was on my back again he positioned himself over me, "Kitten this might hurt a little, but I promise to be gentle." He said to me I nodded my head. He slowly thrust his manhood into me, driving it deeply in, when he was all the way in he stopped long enough for my body to get use to him being there. He then began to move in and out of me slowly at first and then a little harder, my god it felt so good.  
>"Oh god yes, keep it up Blade." I moaned, thrusting my hips up every time he moved in me. I didn't know that sex could feel like this, this was incredible. Blade kept this motion up for half and hour then climaxed as I did several times. When he was done he stayed where he was and bent his head down to lay it on my chest, if we needed breath then we would defiantly be out of it. He pulled himself out of me and lay beside me and wrapped me in his arms, "My god I had no idea it could be like that." I said out loud. Blade gave a slight smile.<br>"I thought that you might like it. Is that what you wanted me to do for you?" Blade asked. I gave a weak smile.  
>"Yea, I couldn't say it out loud but I thought that I could show you." I answered. Blade smiled yet again he kissed my brow and laid his head down it was almost dawn and we were going to sleep.<p> 


End file.
